bleachchroniclesofthesoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsubasa Yuuki
Tsubasa Yuuki is a soul reaper and a member of the sixth division. 'Appearance' Tsubasa is about 6'0" feet tall and his height runs around 150-160 pounds, it varies depending upon what he consumes and if he bothers to exercise. He has a well built figure, but not overly muscular. His skin is white, but not very white, closer to tan. He wears a classic pair of black hakama pants with a special design sewed onto the bottom of his left and right legs. Yuuki was never a fan of wearing shirts, so he tends to walk around without one on. He wears arm warmers on his arms, a mix of striped black and white. He also has a scarf on his neck, kinda like byakuya style, which is the same color as his arm warmers. He wears a pair of oakley sunglasses occasionally, that say free hugs on the front in white text. He wears them as a joke, he found them in a trash can in rukongai. 'Personality' Yuuki is a fly individual, he fits and blends in with all different sorts of crowds. He is very perceptive, he has a photographic memory. He can walk into a room and close his eyes and tell you everything he saw down to the smallest detail. When he is just being himself he tends to do odd things, which include mumbling to himself, walking backwards, doing handstands, using different accents, bobbing his head to pretend music, beat-boxing, and other crazy shananigans. He likes to sing, mostly when he's alone, but he is not indifferent to randomly breaking out in song and dance. He has a habit of not smiling that often, usually he uses his casual smirk. Smiling and laughing are not the same to him though, because he does like to laugh and even cracks a fly joke or two. 'History' It was another normal day for the aspiring teenager Tsubasa Yuuki, he was on his way to cram school when the accident happened. It was instantanious and he didn't feel an inkling of pain when his soul left his corpse. Tsubasa Yuuki took his normal route to school that morning, but along the way he spotted the girl in which he had had a crush on for the past few months, and in that moment his destiny changed. Instead of continuing on his way to school he followed the girl to find out where she was going. The girl took the road that lead up toward the mountain, and Yuuki followed without a passing thought. The girl turned the corner into the slummy part of town, with a blank expression. Moments later a scream could be heard around the corner, frightened and worried at the same time Yuuki rushed to her aid. But the moment Yuuki turned the corner a stray bullet pierced his skull and left him unmoving, a limp soulless corpse. Tsubasa Yuuki woke up in a daze and felt like he had been sleeping for days. He was lying in the grass in front of a large courtyard, a courtyard that looked a lot like a schoolyard. Suddenly he felt a small tap on the side of his skull, a pebble had been tossed at him from a few feet away. Yuuki turned slowly and noticed a girl...not just a girl, but the girl. She was dressed in a black kimono and had a sword strapped at her side. The girl began to explain to him what was going on, she told him all about rukongai and how he died and that she was on a mission and he just happened to get caught up in the middle of it. Out of pity and a slight feeling of guilt she had preformed konso on him and brought him to the Shino Academy. Tsubasa looked down at his clothes and noticed he was wearing a similiar outfit, except the color of his kimono was different. His kimono was mostly white with blue stripes and symbols. Over the next few months, the strange shinigami girl instructed him in how to get into the Shino Academy. Tsubasa took the next entrance exam and passed it flawlessly. When he came outside and tried to look for the girl he couldn't find her. He searched for her, but he was never able to find her again.